Mower units for cutting turf, such as golf course fairways and putting greens, often use catch baskets to gather the clippings. One type of catch basket is secured to a mower unit in part by the engagement of downwardly opening, J-shaped basket hooks onto a transversely extending hollow support bar on the mower unit. Although the J-shaped basket hooks work well when in good condition, during use the hooks invariably become bent, deformed or otherwise damaged. Consequently, the catch baskets become difficult to get on and off the mower unit after they have been in use for a period of time.